


Unforeseen Circumstances

by Usachi_chan



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Art friends!, Gen, Graphic Description of Mutation, Mikey is baby, Mutant OC, Mystery, No Actual ships for now, One-Sided Attraction, Sassy siblings sassing the youngest, Self-Indulgent, Swearing, awkward crushes, budding friendships, movie marathons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27413512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usachi_chan/pseuds/Usachi_chan
Summary: Marie Saveur who is your average artist, new to New York, decides to take a walk that changes her life forever. She is now stuck in unforeseen circumstances, figuring out things she never even thought possible but here she is, a brush with death every week or so for being in the wrong place at the wrong time.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. The Day it All Changed

**Author's Note:**

> This is Self-indulgent and for fun, if you have any tips on how to make my writing and characterization better just tell me! I'm very open to criticism.

“I’m heading out!” A high-pitched voice called out as the wooden front door of the apartments swung open. It was a shabby building of brick with very few occupants, though it was livable enough as it was relatively close to the local school and other essential areas.

A short girl stepped out, closing the door behind her as she pulled her hair into a messy ponytail. She slung her ukulele over her shoulder, kept in its black cloth case, as she gazed up to the sky, noting the orange hue slowly making its way.  
“Stay safe! Come back soon, we have boiled beef soup for dinner!” Her mother calls out from the window of the apartment the family shared. It was a studio but it wasn’t as nice as they’d like.   
  
“Y-yeah!” She answered, voice a little weak at first but it was loud enough for her mom to hear. She turned on her heel before stopping in her tracks.   
“Marie! You better not be heading to the pet store! If your allergies act up it’s your fault and I am _not_ taking care of you!” A masculine voice called out, causing Marie to turn to him, stick out her tongue, and walk away. “I’ll be fine! Oh my God!”   
  
The boy who called out rolled his eyes in return before nudging his mom. “Get the anti-allergies.”   
“You do it.” She glared, raising the wooden ladle as she looked like she was about to hit him.   
  
Marie scoffed, running a hand through her messy black hair, grumbling as she kicked a pebble. “I won’t get allergies, only babies get allergies.” 

As she walked towards the nearest park, she pulled the ukulele out of its case, adorned in pink and adorable rabbit stickers as well as stickers of some franchises that she’d be too embarrassed to name. She plucked the strings absentmindedly. She was nowhere near good at making up songs on the go, some could even say terrible but she wanted some peace to practice. Marie couldn’t focus at home, having four siblings and a small apartment where they had to share rooms, it was far too embarrassing. Marie looked to the sky, guessing it was late enough that no one would be at the park, she made a B-line for it, a skip in her step as she pulled the thick jacket around her closer. 

Marie took a seat on one of the swinging, bouncy-things that parks had for kids, she was pleased she could fit on them, despite it being for kids. She rested the pink instrument on her lap as she adjusted her fingers, swinging on the seat as she tried to play, though not very good. She tried her best though and that’s all anyone can ask.

  
“I’m just setting… I’m just- shit… the wrong chord- wait. I’m just… setting! I’m just setting the trap, but I’m not pulling… not pulling for you…” She sang under her breath, more focused on playing than anything. It was pretty obvious she had picked up the instrument a month or so ago.   
  
Unknown to her, a peculiar mosquito floated nearby, spotting her and making its way to her, buzzing silently as it hovered lower and lower. The sun had set quicker than anticipated, it was a little different from what she was used to, causing Marie to pack up. She did _not_ want to get caught in the dark alone in New York. That was not how she wanted to die. The girl placed the instrument in her pack. She pulled out her phone and hooked it up to some earphones, placing them in her ears as she played some songs, some of them might be considered ‘cringe’ but cringe-culture is dead to her.   
  
Marie walked back home and on her way, in the corner of her eye she noticed something fluffy and due to having no better judgment, she pressed herself against the window to look at the adorable pets for sale. A few puppies, some kitties, but to her, the most important of these were the rabbits. She squealed internally as the store door opened, she looked to see the door open and instinctively pulled her earphones out.   
“Ah! Marie, back again I see? How are you holding up?” A young man said to her. He was a year older than her and went to the same school, she couldn’t keep the smile on her face from showing through and hid it with her jacket sleeve.   
  
“Oh! Hah- Christian! I’m fine! Not- not sick at all, what? I was sick? No- no way.” She stumbled over her words, adjusting her circular glasses as she looked away from him, it was one to be bad at eye-contact but this was just another level of difficulty.   
  
“Well… you did exit the store in a sneezing fit after you pressed a Pomeranian to your face but hey, who’s keeping count.” He quipped, leaning on the broom under his arms. “You wanna come in and check on the new pets we got in store? Maybe you’ll buy one.”   
  
“Hah! Haha! Yeah- I-I mean… I’ll take you up on that offer.” She says, attempting to smirk and lean on the glass but ended up missing and nearly slipping. She didn’t fall, thankfully, but it was a close call. The teen entered the store with Marie following right after as the Oozesquito waited for Marie to exit, resting on the door, he gave a wave to a coworker, probably new as she wasn’t there last time.

  
“Oh! Welcome to Pat’s Pets! How can I help you.” The girl spoke, puffy hair and sharp glasses that gave her a spunk which was fun and refreshing, Marie stared for a moment before looking around and pointing to herself in question. “Yes, you! How may I help you?”   
  
“Don’t worry April, Marie’s a regular here. She’s really just here to play with the pets, get sick, and leave.” Christian says with a small shrug while Marie waves to her.   
  
“Oh cool! You’ve got it covered so I’ll catch you later.”   
  
“She seems nice,” Marie mumbles under her breath as April leaves.   
  
“She goes to the same school as us, I think you two are in the same grade I think,” Christian says as he puts his hands in his pockets. “I’ll leave you to your thing, I gotta go check on the fish.”   
  
As he leaves, he gives her a friendly pat on her shoulder. It was enough for her face to flush bright red and she quickly bolted away before he could see her face, heading to the rabbit pen where she could catch her breath.   
  
Marie internally groaned, a smile on her red face as she held a rabbit on her lap, stroking it in an attempt to calm herself. It was a good three minutes before her heartbeat could decide to calm down and she sighs, looking to the darkened sky.   
“Shit… I’m late…”   
  
She strokes the rabbits around her before placing them away from her and standing up. “Christian, I’m heading home, thanks for letting me stay for a while!”   
  
“No problem! Come back soon.”   
  
She nods and leaves the store, walking a few feet into the night, out-of-sight of the pet store. It was not long before the mutated bug drills its proboscis into the back of her neck and she jolts, it wasn’t painful but she didn’t expect to get bit by a bug. The mutated bug, once it finished injecting the green liquid into her neck, flew away, and not long after Marie is brought to her knees.   
  
The pain was a mix of electrifying pain and a burning sensation deep under her skin, there was a pain as if her bones broke and melted before melding together and she tried her best to not scream. Her skin began to sprout thick hair, brown in color while her ears shifted, elongated, and grew in size while her spine lengthened slightly, a tail emerged. Her once straight teeth were now larger, an overbite grew and once it had finished she was left groggy.   
  
Catching her breath, she looked at her hands, though her vision was hazy she shook her head. One… two… three… four… _wait_ why were they fluffy, she didn’t _remember_ having fluffy hands. Her mouth felt a little heavier as well, she nervously placed a hand to her mouth to feel an overbite and she screamed bloody murder.   
“I JUST GOT MY BRACES REMOVED COME ON!”   
  
She didn’t even think twice about throwing a tantrum, that was a painful experience she did not want to relive. She rolled onto her back and began to kick the pavement street in a rage.   
“I don’t wanna get braces again! Why’d my overbite come back! Shit! Shit, shit, shit!”   
  
After a good minute of flailing like a child, she noticed the torn shoes left behind as her feet grew a good few sizes, that’s when it started to click in her head.   
“I’m a wererabbit now… that- that’s the only explanation… but hey! No more shoes!” She says, attempting to stay positive while she held onto the rabbit ears on her head. “And if I’m a wererabbit… that means I’ll be a people person again in the morning! Yeah! Yeah.”   
  
She jumps to her feet, not noticing any height gain, and sighs. “Man, I’m not even intimidating huh… but I should hide, for now, don’t want to get murdered.”   
  
She ran home, hiding in alleyways and shadows. Avoiding as many people she possibly can. She felt like she was being watched, swearing she could hear something or someone whispering all thanks to her rabbit-ears but that wasn’t right, she was crazy. Who would be spying and whispering about her, she was in hiding and she doubts anyone spotted her.

  
  
“So… do we fight it?” The voice whispers, staring at the fumbling rabbit who had just thrown a tantrum and screamed so loud that astronauts heard her.   
  
“It doesn’t look to be causing any damage.” The deeper voice spoke as its hulking figure leans over the building that overlooked a block or two.   
  
“I say we ignore it in favor of Pizza Week.” A chortle came through as he leaned on his sword, earning a chorus of agreements. “If it seems fine then there’s no reason to get involved, c’mon!”   
  
  


Marie eventually reached her building, knowing full well she couldn’t just waltz in through the front door and instead chose an alternate entrance. The rabbit-girl jumped, high enough to reach the fire escape. She barely held onto the escape’s ledge and she whimpered, feeling herself slipping. Marie clawed onto the metal for leverage, thick nails hooking into the metal as she pulled herself up and gasped for breath. She laid down on the cold platform and stared up.  
“Just three… three more floors.”   
  
She pulled herself up and used the ladders of the fire escape to make her way up to her room, which luckily enough, was right where the fire exit was. She slipped into the room and fell onto the wooden floor with a groan.   
“Shit.”   
  
The room was fairly small, with one side being messy with an assortment of plants, instruments, and artwork while the other side was neater, more angular with books, and a proper desk.   
  
Before Marie could get up, the door opened and closed. There was a stunned silence before an ear-piercing scream followed, coming from the boy earlier. His snow-white hair standing while he dropped his phone. Marie quickly jumped to silence him, her hand covering his mouth.

  
  



	2. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marie throws a tantrum and gets into trouble. It do be like that sometimes.

  
“Shh, shh, shh, shh! Dolce! Look at me, it’s me! It’s Marie! Don’t scream, I know I look like a monster right now but trust me!”   
  
His eyes and expressions went all over the place but if you were to pin it down it would be fear, confusion, anger, and disbelief in that order. She removed her hand from the albino’s mouth once he had calmed down.

  
“Doulce! Stop screaming, what is it?!” Their mother’s voice called out with annoyance.   
  
His face twisted into annoyance as he stared at his twin. “It’s nothing! I just saw a  _ rat _ .”

  
  
The boy closed the door behind him as Marie fell backward and flopped on the ground, exhausted and confused.

“What did you do.” It sounded more like an order than a question.

  
  
“I don’t know… this just happened after… going to the park.” She lies through her teeth.   
  
“ _ Just  _ the park? Yeah right.” He squats down to her level on the floor. “You look like Chef Rupert… y’know, when he turned into that pig thing… except you turned into a rat.”   
  
She huffed when he picked up her rabbit ears with his finger. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”   
  
“The chef? The one that turned into a pig on live television.” He clarified, pulling on her shoulders to help her sit up straight.   
  
“What does that have to do with anything? I’m a wererabbit, rawr.” She snickers from exhaustion, causing her twin to roll his eyes.   
  
“You’re so  _ stupid _ sometimes.”

  
  
“I know, but you know you love me.” She says with a laugh, trying not to deal with the idea that this was permanent. “But at least I still have my hair.”   
  
“Is that all you care about? You’re a literal furry’s wet dream right now!” He took in a deep breath, closing his eyes while pinching the bridge of his nose. “Calm… calm… baby sister turns into a furry and we stay calm.”   
  
He drops the girl and an audible  _ thud _ resounds. Dolce stands and begins to pace the room, his milk-white hair, once neatly combed was now a visual disaster. The fact that Marie didn’t seem to care and instead chose to say the word ‘Calm’ repeatedly like an earworm stuck in her head was not helping him at all.   
  
“Could you not do that right now?! I’m trying to figure out how to tell mom about… this whole situation.”   
  
“Out of order.”

Dolce groaned, his head buried in his hands as Marie’s hand patted his leg softly. Though Marie’s reply sounded out of place, that was how she responded to stressful situations and he knew he wasn’t helping.

  
“What are you gonna do, walk up to mom and say ‘Hey mom! I turned into a rabbit! Guess you have a rabbit daughter!’ That’s not- that’s insane! I… okay, I know… stressful… you’re stressed too… but what can we do?”   
  
Marie takes a breath and sits up, gathering her thoughts for a moment before losing them completely.   
“Out of order, out of order, out of order…” The situation was starting to hit her hard. Marie doubts she could actually keep going to school now after what happened. She lets out a low grumble as she stands, walking towards the door.   
  
“What are you doing?”   
  
“Ripping off the bandaid.” She mumbles before walking out to see her mom, who nearly drops the soup with a scream.

  
  
“Mom! Mommy, it’s me!”

“Why are you dressed as an animal?! Where’d you get that outfit?!” She shrieks, placing the soup down and rushing to her daughter, pulling on her face as an attempt to remove it, as if it were a mask but after figuring that it wasn’t she’s left shocked, confused, and scared.   
  
“I don’t know what happened but this just… happened.”   
  
“What do you mean?!”   
  
“I-I was just… walking past the pet store and then a bug bit me and then… ta-da!”   
  
“I knew it!” Doulce says, leaning against the door. His arms folded across his chest as he scowled. “I told you to stay away from that store, now look at you, you got allergies 2: electric boogaloo, except if allergies turned you into a giant living fursuit!”

  
Marie groans, hands holding her rabbit ears while she taps her foot on the ground in a rapid fashion. As the commotion escalates with Doulce and their mother freaking out in the background, one of the doors opens with someone stepping out.   
  
“What’s happening… oh! Cool cosplay Marie, can I borrow it? What’s it from?” A young man asked as he pulled the lime-colored cat ear headphones off his head. He had been wearing the same set of pajamas all weekend and that says enough about him.

  
“Lemon- no.” Doulce and their mother say in unison to the middle child of the family. A year older than the fraternal twins.

  
Lemon scratches his head in confusion. He wasn’t caught up on anything that had happened. “Wait… what? Then why do you look like that?”   
He attempts to distract his youngest sister, pulling her away from his brother and mother as they sit in his yellow and green-themed room. It was messier than hers though with a penchant for tech and conspiracy rather than arts and random facts. It was much smaller than any of the other rooms but he didn’t mind.   
  
Marie sat on the bed, wrapping the blankets around her and taking a deep breath of regret.   
“A mosquito bit me… and now I’m a fluffy wererabbit monster thing…”   
  
“Ah, I see.” He mumbles, turning his computer on with an electric hum in the air as he begins to type and open files left and right. It looked like he’d been researching something for a while. “Now, I have a theory.”   
  
Marie raises a brow at him, at this point she’s willing to believe anything at this point. She waddled closer with the blanket around her to keep her warm in the room.   
“So things have been happening recently, like this chef guy turning into a pig, this band here? They’re a bunch of rodent people, and there’s a guy who sells me parts at the local junkyard? He’s definitely a mantis thing… but they were human before. I have  _ video _ evidence of this change! Look!”   
He plays a video of Rupert Swaggart, turning into a pig mutant. Marie looked slightly disturbed, her fur standing on edge as she recalls the pain of the transformation. She rubs her arm silently, fluffy fur soft under her hand.   
  
“Now! This is just a hypothesis but every time we see a spike in strange activity, these four figures are always there! With those strange outfits, turtle-inspired too…” Lemon mumbles, pointing to the screen, his finger pushing against the monitor. “They might have something to do with… all this.”   
  
“You… maybe… I guess? What do you want me to do about it?” She says with a small whimper.   
  
“Find them I guess? I dunno, it’s all just conspiracy, after all, I mean- what’s the likelihood of heroes in turtle costumes protecting the city?”   
  
Marie was about to speak, opening her mouth before getting cut off. “It’s a slim 13.7 but let’s not crunch the numbers just yet. Right now, it’s dinner and you should eat. You’re wasting away behind all that fluff.”

  
  
The two make their way out to see the table set, Doulce and their mother sitting at their spots, and Lemon clears his throat, grabbing their attention.   
“Where’s Cinnamon and Saltine?”   
  
“They’re late, Cinnamon’s working overtime at the precinct, and Saltine has a late-night modeling gig,” Doulce says, putting his phone away as he pours a bowl of Beef soup. “And dad’s… dad.”

  
“How do you plan on telling them,” Lemon speaks up, taking a sip of soup. “I mean… we can just… wait ‘til it comes up.”

Marie doesn’t take a bite of food, staring into her reflection in the soup, feeling sick to her stomach, and instead pushes the meal away before running off, into her room. She tosses her ukulele aside, it slams into the wall and she jumps out to the fire exit. Marie climbs the ladder and makes it to the roof. She’d never been up so high before and seeing the world from this angle was breathtaking.  She decides not to stick around and jumps from building to building before making it to the tallest one within the immediate area. She groans loudly and kicks some dust, slipping clumsily and falling on her butt with a squeak. “Stupid bug! Stupid New York! Stupid, stupid, stupid! I wish I never moved here!”

Marie falls backward, lying down on the roof and staring at the stars above her. “I’ll never finish school huh… or get a job… or find love— never mind! Love’s overrated anyway!”

With all her screaming and squirming, she was bound to grab unwanted attention. A hulking figure walked along the alleyways, sniffing through some trash for the smell of mutant. The large pig took a whiff of the air and a new scent took him by surprise, the mutant grinned as he began to scale the wall. Marie could hear the sound of heavy breathing and bricks being displaced. The rabbit bounced to her feet, dropping to all fours as she surveyed the area.

“This is it. The cops got word of a giant rabbit running around town and now they’re out to get me. Great.” She mumbled under her breath as Meat Sweats scaled the wall and found Marie.

“Holy shit! What are you?!” She screamed, seeing the pig that was at least twice her size. She scrambled in an attempt to run away but he was too fast, his arm split apart into a group of tentacles that wrapped around her leg and began to suck away at her energy.

“The Chef that’s about to cook you alive.” He snorted, a sickening grin spread across his face before it was wiped off by a swift punch to the face.

Marie was dropped immediately and she looked up to see a blur of green speed before she could take a good look. Marie was frozen in fear.

“What… is going on.” She mumbled.

“Are you okay? Can you move?” A panicked voice called, coming from a turtle-teen clad in orange and this was unbelievable, to say the least. She squeaked in response, shaking where she sat, and shook her head no.

“Donnie, can you take her somewhere safe?” The orange one spoke quickly, picking Marie up by the scruff of her neck and flung her toward the flying turtle. She landed on the purple battle shell and clung to it for dear life, watching the fight go by as the two flew off.

The three remaining turtles exchanged hits with Meat Sweat, one by one they came with flying kicks and punches. The blue one swung his sword, deflecting any scathing hits, rolling underneath the pig to catch Meat Sweat’s attention. A red turtle, almost equal in size to Meat Sweat, pounded his fists together. Crackling red electricity formed before a force field that mimicked his appearance came to life as he delivered a decisive blow to the face. The orange turtle in turn pulled out his weapon, string wrapping around Meat Sweat’s legs, causing him to trip and fall off the side of the building and into a dumpster.

The turtle teenagers rejoiced as they converged over a building, exchanging victory dances while Donnie, or what Marie assumes is Donnie, drops her off with them on the roof. She looked in confusion and awe at the scene before her. Marie had just witnessed a crime fighter, a  _ superhero _ fight right before her eyes. She was  _ part _ of a superhero fight.

“Wh… what’s going on… please tell me.” She says softly, gaining the attention of the team.

“Awe! A rabbit! So fluffy.” One of them said, clad in orange and the shortest of them all, though that didn’t mean much at all as they were all surprisingly tall. He patted Marie’s head and though she was fluffy she was too confused to say anything.

“Well, it appears you were turned into a mutant recently and were almost cooked and eaten by Meat Sweat over there.” The purple one says as he types on his phone, deciding not to bother with the whole situation.

“Cool… cool, cool, cool,” Marie mumbles, rocking in place as she figures out the situation. “So are you guys like… me? Like— you were one thing and then you turned into another thing.”

“Basically, I’m Raph by the way, and these are my brothers. Leo’s in blue, Mikey in Orange, and Donnie in purple.” The largest turtle, now known as Raph says with a smile worthy of a leader.

“Right… I’m Marie… thanks for rescuing me by the way… haha… oh boy, not the best first impression.” The girl mumbles as she stands, dusting herself off. “Somehow I think I’ll be seeing you more often…” she whispers to herself, unsure if it’s something good or not.

“Well! I should get going, don’t… don’t wanna get into any more trouble.” She says, legs shaking as she nearly trips off the roof if Raph hadn’t picked her up by the scruff of her neck, pulling her back to the comforting cement.

“Whoa, whoa, you sure you can make it on your own?” Leo asks, leaning on the sword that’s just as big as Marie. “No offense but I don’t think you’re up to this kind of stuff.”

“If God wanted me dead, he’d have struck me down long ago.” She mumbled under her breath in a groggy state of mind, thankfully none of the turtles had heard her. “It’s fine, I… yeah, I think I’m either too tired or too scared to jump around.”   
  
The green teens looked to one another, concerned about the girl before putting her down on the rooftop. “I mean if you have nowhere to go you can always come by our place.”    
  
Marie choked on air at the sudden question, it was nice of Mikey to offer but she had a place to stay and there was no need. She took a moment to remember how to breathe, waving her hands in front of herself.   
“No! No I have a home don’t… oh- you heard my little session.”   
  
“What? No! No, no we didn’t- it- who? You were freaking out about? What? No!” Leonardo attempted to cover-up the information she may as well have given all of New York.   
  
“It was kind of hard not to hear it.” Donnie mumbles, the dry sarcasm causing Marie to snort out a small laugh, much to the surprise of everyone else involved.   
  
“Nah, it’s fine. I have a home, I just… I’m gonna get yelled at so badly.” She shivers, remembering her tantrum from earlier. She’s been having a lot of those lately. You do not want to walk out on dinner when you have an Asian Mother.   
“But hey, if it’s okay with you guys I think it’d be cool to hang out every once in a while since I’ve got… this whole situation, I have all the free time in the world.”   
  
With some newfound confidence brimming in her, she bounces with a beaming grin, her hands on her hips. She gives them a little salute goodbye before bouncing off, from rooftop to rooftop.   
“See ya! Thanks again!”   
  
They wave back to her before heading off on their way, back to the sewers which they call their home.    
  
Marie spotted her brother standing on the rooftop, waiting for her return. She landed nearby with a thud and he scowled.

“You know you’re screwed after that stunt you pulled.”

She looked away, shame filling her stomach. “I just…”

“It’s a lot to handle. Yeah, now let’s get working on that apology before mom gets the tsinela.” Doulce shudders at the mere mention of the weaponized clothing. Marie looks off to the night before heading back down, she had a feeling life was going to be a lot more different from here on out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect people to read and like my self-indulgent fanfiction but here we are! Thank you so much for reading and liking my work it means a lot! I try really hard to write the characters as accurately as I can and I try to make my own characters likable and understandable! Stay tuned for more!


	3. Artists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michelangelo and Marie share something in common, they're both art nerds.

The sun rose bright and early over the city horizon, Marie sat on the sofa as her mother stood by the phone. Lemon and Doulce were busy getting ready for school, filling their bags with essentials and other things they might be needing.

“Yes, yes, Marie won’t be attending school for a while, she came down with something. Yes, yes, she’ll be able to pass her homework, thank you for understanding.”

The phone is put down and she sighs, looking at her mutated daughter and her regular, human sons. “I have overtime today so please, don’t get into trouble and stay put.”

“I’ll be fine! Don’t even worry.” Marie waves her off as she pulls out her tablet and stylus, ready for a day of relaxing and art. She looks to Marie for a moment before pushing her sons out the door so they could make their way to school, leaving the youngest daughter alone.

“Okay… bored.” She mumbled quickly, tossing her things onto the sofa. She tapped her foot as she looked around the apartment. “Can’t be too loud… don’t want to wake the grownups.”

Marie tiptoed to a room on the far right, opening the door with a creak as she peaked inside to see two occupied beds and loud snoring. She closed the door and sighed.

“Guess we head out… there are some bird’s eye views I wanna sketch.”

Marie closes the door, locking it and leaving the keys in the key-bowl she and her sister decorated when she was five. Marie opened the window, stepping out and climbing up to the roof. She had her sketchbook and pencil case in one hand while she scaled the ladder with the other.

Taking in the open air, the rabbit girl grins brightly as the sun caresses her fur. She sits on the edge of the building, sketchbook on her lap as she attempts to draw the scene before her, she’s not the best at backgrounds but she tries her best.

An hour passes by and nothing goes right with her art, she feels like something’s wrong but she just can’t point out what’s specifically wrong with it. Her frustration was cut short by the sound of something heavy being lifted and pushed aside. She looked to see one of the turtles escaping from the sewers. His orange bandana distinguished him from his brothers but it took a moment for Marie to remember his name. She bounced down to meet him, sitting on a ledge as she spoke up.

“Hi! Didn’t expect to see you so soon!”

“Oh! Hey there!” He greets her with a happy smile, “How are you doing?”

“I’m good! I don’t really have much to do… it’s a school day so I’m stuck at home.” She says, slumping over like the dramatic theatre kid she is.

The turtle teen hops onto the ledge next to her with a large grin on his face. “Not to worry! Mikey here is— Omigosh! Is that a sketchbook? Are you an artist?!”

Marie nearly dropped her sketchbook in surprise, quickly hiding it behind her back. Her fur puffed out from the stress as her ears straightened, laying flat against her head. “Well! I mean- I just… I try? But I’m not the best… I’ve been working on this thing though and it’s not… working out.”   
  
She quickly opened the sketchbook, careful to skip past any unfinished or incriminating work she has done, also known as ship art. She couldn’t wipe the nervous look on her face as she handed it over, her face a shade of pink now as he looked over the art she made an hour ago. She covered her face with her rabbit ears.   
  
“It’s not bad! Though it all feels… like there’s no proper perspective. But the use of colors is great!” Michelangelo complimented, placing the sketchbook next to her.   
  
“What? You… it’s not… huh?” She was a little surprised at the criticism, not expecting to get any. “You… wait- do you do art too?”

“Yeah! I’m a bit of an artist myself! I do the graffiti in the lair’s walls, you can check it out if you want!”   
  
“Graffiti art? I’ve always loved seeing graffiti art! It’s so cool! How does it do the thing? Do you get sick from the smell?”   
  
“I could answer your questions  _ or _ we could make some graffiti art together!” The male teen cheers, throwing his arms into the air. “But you’re gonna have to close your eyes and ears, I really don’t want to knock you out.”   
  
“Wait… knock me out? Wait- we can collaborate!” She bounced in place, holding her sketchbook and pencil case in her hands. “Let’s go!”   
  


  
  


  
The lair was alive and running as always; with Leonardo on his skateboard, riding along the massive ramps that sat in the middle of the lair. Donatello was on his tablet, watching something on the internet and ignoring everyone else in the room. Raphael looked around, the leader raised a brow before he spoke.   
  
“Has anyone seen Mikey?”   
  
There was a chorus of “no’s” from the twins that put ‘disaster’ in disaster twins.   
  
“My guess.” Leonardo grunts as he balances himself with one arm over the ramp, his body upside-down with his skateboard on his feet. “Is he’s off getting some things or getting pizza.”   
  
“Mm… Pizza,” Raphael mumbles, his thick fingers rubbing his chin as he thought about it. “You think I should call to make sure?”   
  
“Nah he’ll be fine,” Donatello mumbles half-hearted, far more focused on his tablet before the sound of someone entering through one of the manholes in New York followed by an audible  _ crash _ . “See? What’d I say.”   
  
“Are we there yet?!” A voice shouted, unable to hear herself. The three turtles were unaware of the sudden visitor and jumped to the entrance, taking a peek to see who had come.   
  
They blinked in silent surprise as they saw Mikey putting down the rabbit girl from a night ago, he invited her to the hideout that quick. The youngest turtle pulled down the hands that covered Marie’s face and gave her a thumbs-up, signaling for her to uncover her ears.   
  
She unplugged her ears, freeing them from the deafening silence of the earplugs, quickly putting it in the pockets of her pink overall dress.

“Ta-da! What do you think?”   
  
She smiles, clasping her hands together as the rabbit ears on her head, stand upright the tips of her ears matching his height. She gives him a large grin before nervously covering her mouth with her hands, chagrined about her now-ruined teeth.   
“I have no idea where I am!”   
  
The three eldest siblings sigh in relief before Raph goes to greet the guest, it was the responsible thing to do.   
“Welcome to the lair, Marie! I didn’t expect you to drop by so soon.”   
  
“Oh! Just- it’s just a quick visit, I won’t be here too long, Mikey and I just have some graffiti art to do!” She grins at the orange boy, giving him a quick fist-bump.   
  
“Oh! You do art? That’s cool! Well- feel right at home! We’ll be around if you need us.”   
  
The two nodded at the hulking Snapping turtle as they ran off, though Marie skipped off, a hop in her step. She was given a basic tour of the lair, where the ramp was, and the kitchen. She passed by Donatello and Leonardo, to who she gave a quick wave and nothing much more. She wanted to talk to them but was unsure of what to say, she didn’t know what they liked and what they did outside of fighting evil mutant pig men.   
  
“This is the graffiti wall! This is what we’ll be working on.” Mikey grins, pulling up some cans full of spraypaint. There were several art pieces painted across the lair already.   
  
“Wow, you weren’t kidding… I love your style!” She said as she touched one of the newer projects, jolting backward after finding out it was wet and her fur was now stained purple from the paint.

“Whoops! Uhh… let me…” She wiped it on her other hand nervously, attempting to get it off but instead, it spread all over her arms.   
  
“Huh, now I’m grape flavor.” She said, giving Michelangelo a purple thumbs up. “It’ll dry soon, don’t worry about it.”   
  
She picked up the purple spray paint and painted over her handprint, it was good as new, she never touched it. “Hah, sorry.”   
  
“No biggie, so let’s get started on that collaboration!” Mikey cheered and the two jumped with joy. “Now, first we gotta find somewhere to put it.”   
  
They scanned the room for a moment. There were places they could paint but they wanted the perfect spot for their project. Marie hums softly, sitting down on the bottom of the skate ramp.   
“Why not the ceiling? It’s kinda empty.”   
  
The turtle gasps, jumping to his feet as he points at Marie. “Of course! You’re a genius, Marie!”   
  


“You sure you wanna say that…”   
  
“Just like the real Michelangelo!” He picked up the girl by the waist like a sack of potatoes and hooked his Kusari-Fundo around the ceiling and pulled both of them up. The quick motion nearly made her sick as she hated carnival rides of the like. Marie covered her mouth and attempted to recover from her dizzy spell.   
  
“You okay? You look sick.”   
  
She nodded, focusing on not throwing up, and thankfully she calmed down enough to take a deep breath.   
“Let’s do this.”   
  
The orange turtle waved his weapon around, weaving a net of chains in case of an unhappy accident. He let Marie step onto the chains and she wiggled, having very little balance. He hands her some paint and they get to work by thinking.   
  
“What… do we do?”   
  
“I’m not sure I didn’t think about getting this far… what do you like?” The rabbit asks, sitting on the chains with her legs crossed over each other.   
  
“Oh! That’s easy, I love pizza, and Lou Jitsu, and Jupiter Jim, and art, and fighting crime, and-”   
  
“Wait… what? What are those things?”   
  
Something in Mikey broke as he looked at her with disbelief. “W-what are what things?”   
  
“Lou Jitsu? … Jupiter Jim? I don’t know what any of those are.”   
  
A resounding cry of pain echoed through the lair as not only Michelangelo but Donatello, Leonardo, and Raphael somehow managed to hear her clueless question. The bed of chains unraveled and the two fell, with Mikey catching the falling mammal and placing her on the ground softly before he and his brothers converged. They huddled into a team circle to discuss as she looked to the ground.   
  
“She doesn’t know Jupiter Jim?”   
“Forget Jupiter Jim! She doesn’t know Lou Jitsu! Who doesn’t know Lou Jitsu!”   
“We have to show her the ways, the Lou Jitsu ways!”   
“Guys, guys, I’ll handle it, I’m Dr. Delicate Touch.”   
  
The orange teen turned to face the smaller girl and smiled sweetly before gripping onto her shoulders.   
“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON’T KNOW LOU JITSU AND JUPITER JIM?! WHERE DO YOU LIVE, UNDER A ROCK?!”   
  
The brothers slide up behind Michelangelo to nod behind him, a judging look in their eyes as the rabbit sweats from a mix of fear and nervousness.   
“Well- kinda?” She whispers. “I come from a different country, not a lot of American media there. I grew up on mostly dubbed anime from my brother.”   
  
“That’s it! Movie time.” Leonardo calls out, pushing his family and a new friend into the living room. Splinter was currently asleep in his room so they went undisturbed. Raphael and Leonardo spent their time looking through the movies they had on hand. As they argued about which movie would be the best introduction to the series, Marie couldn’t help but snicker under her breath. It was something Donatello noticed.   
  
“What’s got you so happy?”

“Huh? Oh- it’s nothing, they just reminded me of my sisters.”   
  
“How many siblings do you have?”   
  
She looked at the purple turtle sitting on the sofa near her and rubbed her nape. “Four, two older sisters, and an older brother. I have a twin brother who’s older than me by… not a lot.”   
  
“Awe! You guys are just like us!”   
  
“Yeah, with the color coordination and a naming scheme too.” She says with a snort, cupping her cheeks.   
  
“Naming scheme? How so, is it after scientists? Like Marie Curie, or, perhaps after historical figures, Marie Antoinette!” Donatello inquired, leaning forward slightly. Mikey was bouncing on his seat, he was interested in the family she had as he loved his own so much.   
  
“I wish it were that cool. We’re named after flavors, Marie apparently means bitter which is not true, I’m not the bitter one.” She begins, grabbing a pillow to hold in her hands as she furrows her brows.   
“My twin brother is named Doulce, like sweet, he and I like pink but we just switch pink and black whenever. My older brother Lemon is sour, he goes with like… yellow and yellow-green. My two older sisters are Cinnamon and Saltine and they could not look more different- well- my twin and I are also shockingly different but that’s because he’s an albino but that’s a different thing altogether.”   
  
They nod silently as she rambled, her ears often went up and down depending on her intonation and emotion.   
“My two older sisters are red and blue and they… Let’s just say your brothers and my sisters are scarily similar.”   
  
“And they know about this whole situation?”   
  
“Some… of them, I haven’t told my sisters, I’m a little nervous too since Doulce screamed and Lemon went into conspiracy theories… which happen to be true in a way…”   
  
“Conspiracy theories? About what?” Donatello asked her but Leonardo butted in, jumping onto the couch without care.   
  
“The movie’s starting! Prepare to get your mind blown, Marie.”   
  
She gave an unsure smile before nodding, deciding to go along with the movie. They had gotten through a few movies, two and a half to be exact before Marie’s phone blared some high-energy, anime-Esque music to which she quickly answered.

“Hello?”

It wasn’t long before a loud shriek came from the black phone, the speakers nearly breaking from the shout.

“Where ARE you?! Mom’s gonna be home any minute and if she sees you missing you are so screwed!”

Marie whimpered, whispering a “right,” before hanging up the phone and closing it. She apologetically looked to the turtles before taking in a breath.

“I have to… uh… go.”

They mumbled their good-byes, disappointed at the movie getting cut short before bidding Marie farewell as she and the young box turtle left. He had to show her the way home after all.   
  
“Sorry, we couldn’t do the graffiti art you wanted.” The turtle says faintly.

  
“No! No way, it’s fine. I’m actually really glad I watched movies with you guys, it was fun!”   
  
The turtle gave her a grin before helping her out of the lair. “If you say so, but we’re making sure you watch every Lou Jitsu and Jupiter Jim movie. They’re the best!”   
  
“Sure, let’s do a movie night again so I can experience the best movies of all time.” She says with a snicker but she was genuinely excited to watch movies.   
  
He drops her off after an uneventful run home. They give each other a wave before he hops back into the sewers. Marie hurried down to her room, Doulce giving her a questioning gaze before returning to his book.   
  
“So, where’d you come from?”   
  
“What?”   
  
“Marie, I’m not stupid. Your hands are purple and you have a grin.”   
  
“I-I was just painting!” She says quickly, going to wash her hands but tripped over the ukulele she had thrown last night.   
  
“Yeah, that’s broken.” Doulce mumbles.   
  
“Oh no…” She mumbles, picking up the broken instrument. “I’m so sorry Urie… I’ll fix you I promise!”   
  
“Just buy a new one.”   
  
“No! What kind of mother would I be if I just  _ replaced _ my babies!”   
  
Doulce rolled his eyes as he crossed his legs. “Whatever you want, good luck on finding someone who can fix instruments.”   
  
Marie cries, the theatre kid in her showing as she holds her Urie close. “Urie! My Ukulele! I didn’t mean to break you!”   
  
“Ugh. Drama Queen.” Doulce whispers to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not expect people to like this??? Thanks for liking my self-indulgent brain farts????? Thank you???????!!!!!!


End file.
